Para variar
by Catherine Lorca
Summary: "Ruegas que el tiempo y la distancia sean tus amigas y te ayuden a borrar todo. Quieres olvidar y no recordar. Un corazón herido quizás se pueda sanar. Mañana será otro día, y no estarás a su lado, para variar." DenSuFin.


Una idea que surgió en una de las tantas pláticas que sostengo con mi "Finlandia" en twitter. Es tu historia, querida.

Agradezco infinitamente la ayuda de Sol Bronte en la edición. Sin ti, este fic no sería lo que es. Infinitas gracias.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos.

* * *

Para variar.

Una mañana más comienza, nada fuera de lo normal. Te levantas antes que él, te vistes y bajas a hacer el desayuno. Después de unos minutos él baja vestido con su precioso traje militar. ¡Qué guapo y qué orgullo! Tu pareja es general de las fuerzas armadas del país donde resides, no puede ser más perfecto, no. Platican un poco, nada fuera de lo normal, terminan y él se despide. Tienes toda la mañana libre para ti, decides salir a comprar las cosas necesarias para pasar otra semana junto a él. Con él.

Desde que viven juntos todo te parece precioso, no hay día que no agradezcas el habértelo encontrado y que te haya propuesto empezar una vida a su lado. Cuatro años desde que lo conociste y tres años compartiendo el mismo techo. Al principio te parecía serio, frío, e incluso te intimidaba un poco, pero a todos les parecía igual. Algunos lo llamaban asocial, otros más le decían raro, obvio nunca de frente, le tenían miedo. Pero lo empezaste a conocer, no te dejaste llevar por los comentarios de los demás y con el tiempo te terminó cautivando con su encanto especial, ese que pocos tienen el placer de conocer, de hecho, quizás tú y su amigo el danés sean los únicos que lo conocen realmente. Tú y el danés. El danés.

Conoció a su amigo el danés un año después de que empezaron a vivir juntos. Te habla de él y mucho, nada fuera de normal. Claro, es normal que tu pareja hable de tus amigos contigo ¿cierto? No puede haber nada de malo en eso, claro que no. No. Desconoces el motivo, pero cada vez que piensas en su amigo, sientes algo extraño. ¿Qué sientes? Una punzada en donde está tu corazón. ¿Por qué? No lo sabes, y prefieres no pensar más en eso.

Sin darte cuenta, llegas al supermercado. Entras y comienzas a hacer tus acostumbradas compras. Cuando estás a punto de terminar tu habitual recorrido, escuchas cómo del otro lado están hablando dos personas que te son conocidas, el noruego y su hermano. Piensas en rodear el largo estante para saludarlos pero te detienes al escuchar de lo que están hablando:

—Te digo que dejes ese asunto por la paz. Mathias no tiene interés en mí y nunca lo tendrá. –dice el noruego un poco hastiado.

—Yo creo que sí, además, ¿por qué no ha de tenerlo? Eres lo que muchos llaman un "buen partido". –comenta el más pequeño.

—No, y es lo último que diré respecto al tema. Además, ya te dije que él tiene una relación con alguien. –afirma el hermano mayor.

—¡¿Sigue con el general sueco?! ¡Qué locura! Ese hombre no es "libre". –comenta sorprendido el otro chico.

—Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer con sus vidas no es nuestro problema. Y jamás comentes eso enfrente de otras personas.

Al terminar de decir eso, ambos hermanos siguen su camino a la caja y no escuchas más.

¿Qué habías escuchado? ¿Era cierto? No, de ninguna manera podía ser cierto. Mathias, el danés, tiene una relación con el general sueco. Tu general sueco. ¡No, y mil veces no! Te quedas ahí parado, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Intentas alejar las palabras que escuchaste, pero regresan y no se van. Respiras hondo, no vas a hacer una rabieta en un lugar público. ¡No puedes! Ni siquiera sabes si es cierto o un rumor, para variar.

Sales de inmediato del supermercado, poco importan las compras después de haber escuchado "eso". Llegas a casa, y te desplomas, quieres llorar, debes llorar. Te preguntas porqué y no encuentras la respuesta. Quizás no había respuesta porque no había motivo para hacerse la pregunta. Una parte de ti se niega a creer lo que escuchaste, pero otra parte te grita, muy fuerte, que es verdad y que duele, mucho. Duele, para variar.

¿Desde cuándo te estaba engañando? ¿Unos días, unos meses, un año? ¡Qué importa el tiempo! Piensas que engañar es engañar. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de tus ojos, no lo puedes evitar. ¿Tan malo habías sido con él? ¿Tan aburrido? No, no eras tú el del problema, te defiendes porque intentas sentirte mejor. ¿Y si eran mentiras? ¿Un rumor? Ruegas porque sean eso. ¿Pero qué harás para despejar la duda de tu mente? Sería una locura preguntarle al noruego, además de que sería un poco humillante en caso de que te confirmara la infidelidad, así que decides descartar esa opción. ¿Preguntarle al danés? ¡Locura más grande! Esa definitivamente no era la solución. Enfrentar a Berwald, sí. Te parece lo más coherente y la opción más cruel. Tendrías que tomar mucho valor para hacerle esa pregunta. No será fácil, lo sabes. ¿Podría confirmarlo? Esperas que no. ¿Podría negarlo? Por piedad pides que por lo menos te tenga un poquito de consideración y lo niegue, aunque sea verdad.

Lo esperas. No puedes ni quieres hacer otra cosa hasta aclarar este asunto. El reloj marca las ocho en punto, hora de su llegada. Dan las ocho y cuarto y oyes la puerta abrirse. Tu corazón late demasiado rápido.

—Buenas noches, Tino. El tráfico está de locos. –dice con su tono serio pero cálido, nada fuera de lo normal.

No le contestas, no sabes qué contestarle. Te quedas sentado en el silloncito de su pequeña sala.

—Manejar en esta ciudad se está volviendo un problema. Platicaba con Mathias y acordamos que un día él debe manejar y otro día debo manejar yo, así evitaríamos tanto estrés. ¿Te parece buena idea?

Silencio otra vez. Silencio mezclado con un malestar después de escuchar el nombre del danés. ¡Qué cínico era! Hablar de su amante enfrente de ti como si nada. Tienes ganas de gritarle todas las malas palabras que existen en tu idioma natal, pero no lo haces. Aún no. Alimentas la esperanza de que sea un rumor nada más.

Se acerca a ti, extrañado por no obtener respuesta tuya.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy callado.

Piensas: _"¿Cómo podría estar después de saber que te revuelcas con tu mejor amigo?" _pero no lo dices, al contrario.

—Estoy bien, cansado, quizás… -sueltas casi como un suspiro, tragándote la ira y las ganas de llorar.

—Deberías ir a dormir ya. Cenamos algo y descansas ¿de acuerdo? –te pregunta amablemente.

No le contestas y te diriges a la cocina a preparar lo que sea. ¿Cuánto más soportarías esto? Muy poco. Te tiras a llorar en sus brazos rogándole que te niegue su supuesta infidelidad, o te le vas encima a golpes reclamándole lo maldito que es por engañarte. Fuera cual fuera el desenlace de todo esto, sigues fingiendo estar cansado, nada más.

En la cocina sólo se escuchan los ruidos que haces al cocinar. Lo miras de reojo, está ahí sentado como cada noche, esperando a que le sirvas lo que sea que estés haciendo. Le servirás, lo probará y te dirá que sabe delicioso, como siempre. Pero, ¿eso era cierto? ¿De verdad cocinabas bien, o era otra de sus malditas mentiras? El asunto te está volviendo loco.

Terminas de cocinar y le sirves. Te colocas a su lado y extiendes el plato. Te toma de la mano antes de que la puedas retirar. Te detiene y mira directamente tus ojos.

—¿Qué tienes? –pregunta preocupado.

—Nada… -desvías la mirada para no encontrarte con sus ojos. Vas a gritarle, estás a casi nada de "quebrarte".

—No mientas, Tino. Te conozco y algo tienes.

Maldito, mil veces maldito. Odias el poder que tiene sobre ti. Tienes que decírselo o vas a estallar. Logras zafar tu mano de su agarre y preguntas con la voz casi quebrada:

—¿Alguna vez me has engañado, Berwald? –una lágrima rueda por tu mejilla y te preparas para lo que venga.

¿No? ¿Sí? No recibes respuesta. Haces un esfuerzo por mirarlo y logras ver su rostro sorprendido. Sorprendido pero no ofendido. Sorprendido pero no molesto. Mal, mal y más mal ¡Esto es de lo peor!

—Tino…

No lo dejas terminar la oración y le gritas:

—¡Dime la verdad, Berwald! ¡¿Me estás engañando con alguien?!

Más lágrimas salen de tus ojos. Te odias por estar llorando. Odias tu debilidad y odias más el tener esperanza. Esperas, no hay respuesta, para variar. No sabes qué hacer, sólo atinas a gritar más:

—¡Por lo menos ten el valor de decírmelo en la cara! ¡Anda! ¡Dilo!

Lo miras y él sólo baja la mirada.

—No es lo que tú piensas…

¿Entonces qué es? ¿Una broma? ¿Una invención tuya? No, de todas las respuestas, te da la más típica y eso hace que te molestes más.

—¿Es con tu amigo Mathias, cierto? –sueltas con un tono más frío.

Sus ojos, sus malditos y hermosos ojos azules se abren demasiado. Si, ya no había más dudas. Seguir ahí te haría más daño así que sales casi corriendo de la cocina y subes las escaleras.

Oyes que está gritando tu nombre pero no le haces caso, sigues tu camino hasta el cuarto, el cuarto que antes te parecía perfecto. Entras y cierras la puerta, giras el seguro y te desplomas. Lágrimas y más lágrimas, no puedes dejar de llorar. Sientes tanta frustración, tanto enojo, tanto dolor. Tu cabeza da vueltas y recuerdas todo lo que has hecho por él: saliste de tu país natal, llegaste a uno que desconocías totalmente, e iniciaste una nueva vida. Pero estabas ciego por la emoción del "amor", nada te importó cuando él, maldito él, te pidió que vivieran juntos, como pareja. Como duele esa palabra ahora.

Hundirte más en tus pensamientos no te hace bien, reaccionas y estás consciente de que en pocos minutos, él subirá y tirará la puerta de ser necesario. Quizás te intente dar una explicación, quizás te llore y te pida perdón. ¿Lo perdonarás? ¿Qué le vas a decir? No, por más que lo intentases, no podrías. Perdonar una infidelidad y luego otra y luego otra, quién sabe cuantas más tendrías que dejar pasar si te portas débil ante la primera. No y definitivamente no lo vas a permitir. Tienes orgullo, poquito pero sabes que lo tienes. Decides sacar una maleta del armario, empiezas a meter ropa, la que sea, no es muy importante ahora. Abres algunos cajones, sacas los objetos que te parecen más importantes y armas una improvisada maleta. Lo has decidido, es hora de irse. Puede que no sea la mejor opción pero es la única que te parece factible en estos momentos. La cierras, suspiras y limpias tus lágrimas. Si, lo vas a hacer es ahora o nunca.

Te acercas a la puerta y quitas el seguro. Y allí está él, parece que estaba a punto de tocar pero prefieres no pensar en eso. Te mira pero no se atreve a sostenerte la mirada, clava sus ojos en tu maleta.

—Tino… -menciona tu nombre casi como una súplica. Debes ser fuerte, ya has tomado tu decisión. Respiras hondo, te enderezas y con todo el orgullo que puedes reunir le dices:

—Con permiso, Berwald.

Pasas a su lado y te toma del brazo antes de que puedas avanzar más.

—Déjame explicarte las cosas, por favor. –dice con un tono de… ¿arrepentimiento?

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Cómo te la pasabas engañándome con tu amigo todos los días? –comentas en un tono casi sarcástico, intentando ocultar el dolor.

—Las cosas no son como tú crees…

—¿Entonces cómo son? ¿Eh? –lo interrumpes con la intención de hacerte menos daño. Sin verte a la cara, te contesta:

—Yo no quería que esto fuera así… las cosas se fueron dando. No quería hacerte esto, en serio lo siento mucho…

¿Lo sentía mucho? ¿De verdad lo sentía? No, mil veces no. No caigas en su juego. Él tomó la decisión de engañarte y tú habías tomado la decisión de dejarlo.

—No importa cuánto lo sientas, el daño está hecho, Berwald.

Tomas aire y te sueltas fácilmente de él.

Bajas las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. ¿Qué esperas? ¿A qué corra detrás de ti? ¿A qué te suplique que no lo dejes? Tienes que ser más realista, por favor. Aunque eso pasara, de nada serviría porque el engaño está ahí y, eso lamentablemente, nunca se borraría.

Abres la puerta y una lágrima, otra más, rueda por tu mejilla. Volteas, una última vez. Allí está, te está mirando. Lo conoces demasiado bien, calla más de lo que debería y sabes que quiere detenerte pero no sabe cómo. Pero esta vez no vas a abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir que lo entiendes, ya no. Bajas tu mirada, tomas valor y sales de esa casa. Sales dejando todo atrás, intentando no pensar en él, tratando de no pensar en lo bueno y en lo malo, sólo tratando de no pensar.

Corres, es lo mejor. Te alejas rápido y así evitas querer regresar. No sabes a dónde ir. No importa. Lejos, tienes que irte lejos. Volver a tu país, o a donde sea, pero salir de Suecia lo más pronto posible. Dejas atrás el que creíste tu pequeño edén junto a la persona que más has amado y que quizás más ames. Ruegas que el tiempo y la distancia sean tus amigas y te ayuden a borrar todo. Quieres olvidar y no recordar. Un corazón herido quizás se pueda sanar.

Mañana será otro día, y no estarás a su lado, para variar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
